1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmitting assembly and more particularly, to a transmitting assembly disposed at a photosensitive roller of a toner cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic image forming apparatus has a copy document function. For example, the electronic image forming apparatus can copy original document with content by handwriting, printing or painting, and output paper with the same content as the original document. Therefore, the time for transcribing and cutting stencil would be reduced. In order to achieve the copy document function, the electronic image forming apparatus is equipped with one most important element, which is a photosensitive drum. The photosensitive drum is disposed in a toner cartridge and processed with charging, exposing, developing and transferring toner powders on a paper. The photosensitive drum mainly comprises a photosensitive roller and a transmitting assembly disposed at an end of the photosensitive roller. The transmitting assembly is adapted to be connected with a driving member disposed inside a housing of the electronic image forming apparatus, and transmits a rotational kinetic energy from the driving member to the photosensitive roller. Nowadays there may be many selections of transmitting assemblies with different structures for user. How to improve the design and function of those transmitting assemblies, such as engaging with or separating from the driving member through a structure of a transmitting assembly with further ease and smoothness, would become one of objectives which the related industry wants to achieve.